


You'd Like to Think You'll be Loved One Day

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Featuring: angry attention seeking drunk girls, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, and the inappropriate use of lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: When Kylo left the restaurant after her failed blind date, she hoped to get drunk and to find herself in the back of a taxi at five in the morning with texts from unknown numbers and the memory of being groped in a cheap club.She had never expected to end up on the floor of a toilet cubicle, half naked.





	You'd Like to Think You'll be Loved One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdidnotseeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnotseeme/gifts).



> this is dedicate to the horrible enabler known as youdidnotseeme (a.k.a. the nicest person in this fandom that god has abandoned after leaving for a vacation and never returning). u have encouraged this ridiculous au and helped me build it, so it would only make sense if the final clump of garbage was dedicated to u (w much much love)
> 
> the title is from 'valentine's curse' by banes world

“For three shots, yeah?”

Kylo watches the bartender nod and she wonders if he can even hear her over the heavy bass that is making the walls of the club shiver and the floor feel fuzzy under her stiletto heels. Or is that just the tequila?

“Alright,” Kylo grunts and grabs the top of her strapless dress that is no more than a strip of silk squeezing her body. It slips from her fingers as she yanks down the front and leans over the counter, making sure the bartender gets a good eyeful of her left tit.

The man is already pouring the shots by the time Kylo pulls her dress up. She can feel the air conditioning breeze on her ass as she yanks the dress up too high, showing off the thin black line of her panties to the onlookers.

Someone cheers as Kylo gulps through the shots. The after-taste makes her shiver and her gut sloshes as people along the bar bump around her like billiard balls. Kylo gasps through the spit stuffing her mouth and waves over the bartender.

“Come on!” Kylo shouts. “Give me more of your shit!” She yanks down the entire top half of her dress as she wipes the spit off her mouth, smearing the dark purple lipstick across her jaw.

The shots are lined up in front of Kylo and she doesn’t pause between the gulps to pull up the scrap of silk that passes for her dress. She has already retched up the wine from dinner with Banker McFucker that was set up by her mom. It left her sobering and with a dead mood that was no good to her.

Kylo had tried to stay on her best behaviour for the date and even dressed nice: no boots, fishnets, see-thru tops or skirts with gaps. Instead, Kylo chose a strapless, purple silk dress (that won’t cover her tits and ass at the same time) and neat black heeled sandals (that are now trying to murder her feet).

Kylo thought she could keep her class and make mom proud until she walked through the door of the restaurant and sat down opposite a man in a pinstripe suit with his own name stitched into the lines. His eyes were fixed on her dress riding up her ass while she sat down behind the table. That was the last time he kept quiet.

The guy asked what Kylo would like to order and then talked over her, bragging about the exotic dishes he tried on business trips abroad before making the choice for her. But at least Kylo got to choose the wine and picked the most expensive bottle she could find on the menu. She saw Banker McFucker wince as she drank glass after glass after glass.

After sucking the bottle dry and scraping a Mona Lisa into her plate with sauce, Kylo excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom and never came back.

She walked several blocks through the city before turning down a boulevard to the club district where she skipped into a bar, drank until her throat ached and vomited into a toilet before moving on. Kylo had finally stumbled on her tittering stilettos into a cheap club that was already packed by the time she got through the door. She threw her bag over the bar and told the bartender to mind it with a kiss to his cheek.

While Kylo sipped her cocktails, men approached her and tried to speak over the music. She couldn’t hear them and watched their lips as a warm hand on her naked thigh slipped toward her ass.

When she is treated as something special and spoken to in sweet words, Kylo radiates colour under the hands of men that give her attention. But then they get distracted and leave her gnawing to break something – her own knuckles or the windshields of their cars.

Kylo wipes off her slack lips from the leaking alcohol, forgetting the lipstick, and licks the droplets off her fingertips as she turns back to the moving masses of the club. She doesn’t know if her face is burning from the drinks or the heat that has grown inside the building. There is sweat under her arms and in her cleavage, dripping between her thighs as she stumbles toward the balcony doors.

The cold pricks bumps on Kylo’s skin. Her head swims in muddy puddles as she leans against the railing and her lungs burn in the night air. She feels the stare before the guy even realises what he is doing.

Kylo smiles from behind her shoulder. He is smoking, forgetting the stub between his lips as she catches his eyes. She winks and beckons him forward. He offers her a cigarette that she presses into her stained lips, almost losing it because of how numb her face is. She lets him light it and chokes on the smoke that hits the back of her throat.

The man tries to talk to Kylo, ignoring the group of friends stuffed into the corner of the balcony around their drinks. Kylo feels a hand on her waist and follows the touch, but struggles to keep track on his words and watches him sink out of interest.

Alone, watching people wander on the street under the balcony, Kylo doesn’t notice when the cherry of the cigarette burns her hanging hair. She gasps and drops the smouldering filter as she paws at the singed hair, scrunching her nose at the smell.

When the cold air starts to crawl under her skin, Kylo goes back inside the club where she is assaulted by the sound system. She wavers toward the bar where she begs out a row of tequila shots. A figure moors up beside her, some older man with a pretty girl on his arm. He doesn’t pay attention to the pretty picture attached to him, keeping his eyes on Kylo.

She glances at the man as she latches her lips on the rim of a shot glass. Kylo can already imagine it, getting into the back of the taxi with him and putting a leg across his knee as he squeezes his hand on her chest while her skirt rides up. When they are inside his penthouse, she will lose the dress and he will pinch her mouth between his fingers and imagine it around his cock. He will have it, as long as he calls Kylo beautiful and holds her hair tight around his fist.

Kylo takes the shot and smiles as she licks the tequila off her lips. The man moves toward her and tilts Kylo’s chin with his knuckles. Kylo is already planning out her last drink before she leaves the club with this man, but she is cut off by an arm wrapping around her waist – cold from being outside for too long.

Kylo snarls and turns to the idiot who is ruining her chance. Pin straight red hair snaps against her cheek and Kylo is pulled against the side of a woman who is dressed like she just came from an office. Her nails dig into Kylo’s waist, as sharp as the smile she pulls at the man who approached Kylo. Her pale eyes are unblinking as she stares down at him and says something over the music.

Kylo watches the changing lights play in the woman’s sharply cut red hair, like a million like embers skittering between the strands. Kylo gives no warning before she tries to yank herself free. But her drunk feet unbalance her and she gets a mouthful of silk shirt that she spits out uncertainly.

Clutching onto the woman’s arm as she regains balance, Kylo looks over her shoulder to watch the man retreat.

Then, she is pulled along on her wobbling stilettos by the woman who strides through the club’s sweating swarms like they are meant to part for her. Kylo stumbles and holds onto the urging hand to avoid falling as her toes are pinched by the straps of her heels when she is pulled down a set of steps.

Kylo feels a gush of cold air on her face and looks up at the open front door of the club. She turns and violently pulls against the woman’s restraining hands that have latched to her wrists.

“No!” Kylo yells. “No—No—No—!”

She manages to get one wrist free before she is yanked sharply by the back of her neck, brought in level with unblinking pale eyes.

“You are _drunk_ , you moron,” the red-haired woman hisses at Kylo in the muffled silence of the lobby. “Everyone is staring at you like a piece of fucking candy. Go home and sleep it off.”

Kylo wheezes in anger and scrunches her smudged face at the woman. She plants her heels into the floor and twists herself out of the pinching grip on her neck, ignoring her dress as it tries to slip off her.

Kylo is grabbed by her forearms and dragged as she whines and spits. She tries to kick the woman in the shin when the grip is loosened and Kylo is dropped on her ass across the stairs. She slips down one step and yelps when the metal covered edge digs into her spine.

“Fucking stay _then_.”

The sharp, red-soled heels of the red-haired woman click up the steps and back into the club. Kylo turns to watch the retreating swish of her black leather skirt with the deep cut that almost reaches the top. The woman turns the corner under the changing lights and then she is gone.

Kylo slips down another step and watches her bruised toes wriggle in the straps of her shoes. She pouts and kicks the floor, turning back to see the edge of the crowds. Kylo wants that woman to come back and yank her again. Not because she liked it, that woman is a bitch, but because the attention made her feel important – like she is something worth looking after.

After taking off her heels, Kylo gets up off the steps and stumbles back into the club, whining at the pain in her ankles.

Humidity hangs over the heads of the pulsing crowds and Kylo struggles for breath as she leaches out a drink from the bar even though her words are mangled and her eyes are drooping. With her lips glued to the plastic cup, she stands against a far wall of the club with her bare feet scrunched on the dirty floor. She droops and pushes her hips forward, feeling numb under her skin as alcohol drips from the corners of her mouth.

Kylo doesn’t notice the rush of sound approaching her. But then an arm wraps around her waist, firm hands digging into the silk of her dress.

Kylo turns with a sneer, expecting the woman, but is guilty of her disappointment when she sees the silhouette of a man. She hiccups when she notices a second figure crowding in front of her, pulling an appreciating stare down her body. She warms under the attention and finds herself leaning into the men, offering her body to them.

“Are you here on your own?”

She nods, swallowing the last of her drink. The man to her right is pressing his groin against her hip. She doesn’t move away.

“Want a little company?”

“Sure,” Kylo giggles when she feels the hand on her waist drag up to her chest and squeezes her breast, pawing down the silk.

Kylo’s chin is pinched between someone’s fingers as she is pressed against the wall. The thumb digs into her lip, making her wince, but she melts under the attention of hands and mouths that try to coax her into moving. Another hand is on Kylo’s thigh, hitching up her dress as someone laughs against her ear.

“She really is the prettiest.” There is a kiss on Kylo’s neck, wet and warm. “Aren’t you, princess?”

Kylo smiles at that and pulls the stranger closer as the other demands attention from her lips. She doesn’t feel sober enough for this, but their hands are making her giddy like she is on a high. So, it’s difficult not to let them use her like a toy for their fun. They are just treating her so, so good.

Kylo tilts her head up when bruises are kissed onto her chest. It’s just chance that when she looks lazily across the crowds she sees the red-haired woman, standing by the yellow halo of the bar. Kylo flinches when she notices that the pale eyes are fixed on her.

The woman seems to be scoring red lines on her palms as her face gets ugly with a grimace that is distorted by the strobing lights. Kylo stands numbly between the men as the red-haired woman pushes away from the bar and steps into the crowds.

Ignoring the murmurs around her, Kylo stands on her toes and searches for the clipped streak of red. She doesn’t feel the hands trying to keep her in place until they are grabbing her and dragging her back against the wall.

Kylo doesn’t get a chance to shove her knee into unsuspecting balls when the men around her are dragged apart. She watches as they are flung aside by hands that seem to be no more than bone under neatly folded white cuffs. Then, the pale eyes return to her.

Kylo grabs her shoes off the floor and darts through the club, shoving away the stumbling drunks and groups of clumped teenagers. She is drifting, grabbing onto the walls as she pushes through the doors that lead out onto the back staircase. The air is cooler there and the only sound besides Kylo’s breathing and the slaps of her feet is the running water in the restrooms.

Her eyes feel sore and crusted as she squints under the neon purple of the restroom lights. All the stall doors are open and there is water on the black tiled floor. Kylo grimaces when her toes smear the puddles and dirt catches on her soles. She dumps her heels into a paper towel plugged sink and turns on a faucet.

Kylo scrubs her hands under the cold water and grimaces at her smudged face in the mirror. Her dark lipstick has slid off her mouth and down to her jaw like bruises. Whatever black shit Kylo smeared around her eyes has melted in sweat down her cheeks and her hair just a useless disaster in which she finds cigarette ash. She decides not to salvage any of it.

The restroom door slams against the wall.

Kylo swerves around and slips when stilettos click on the tiles. The door closes and Kylo is trapped in the purple flooded room with the woman who stares down at her like an animal.

“No, no, no— You evil bitch!” Kylo titters back as she is stalked down by the sound of heels that crowds her against the sink counter.

“What is this game you are playing?” the woman spits at Kylo who feels like she has been measured down by over a metre as she stands with her feet bare.

“Game?” Kylo tries to lean back so that she doesn’t have to breathe down the cologne that stains the woman’s white shirt. “Am not playing anything you fucking crazy b—”

Kylo chokes on her tongue when she is grabbed by her scalp and bent backward on the counter. Hot breath pours over her face.

“Are you _trying_ to get yourself into shit?” the woman bares her gums as she speaks, like a rabid animal intimidating. It’s funny, considering how sharply she is dressed.

Kylo stares back as her ass is cut further into the counter. Then, she smiles and says, “Dunno— Why? It’s working?” She bucks her hips toward the woman’s and bites her lip at the stranger.

There isn’t a warning when Kylo is yanked by the back of her neck and swung toward an open cubicle. She catches herself on the doorframe and loses her balance when she is grabbed by a scant fistful of the front of her dress and shoved inside. She is held up by the taut fabric that is scrunched into a fist and Kylo is honestly amazed that her tits haven’t fallen out yet.

She tries to keep her voice curt as she tells the stranger, “Aren’t you going to tell me your name before we get all personal?”

Kylo is slammed into the side of the cubicle by a kiss that leaves her lips feeling stung. The fist against her chest is digging its knuckles into her breasts, but Kylo is kissing back and grinning against the thin angry lips. The woman is grabbing Kylo’s jaw between her hands and keeps her fixed under the attention.

Kylo is getting into the sway of the abuse on her lips and tongue when she is pulled back and her eyes are filled by an image of flushed skin and kiss swollen lips in the purple light.

“Hux,” says the stranger.

“Kylo.”

There are teeth on her neck and a hand going up the side of her dress, feeling the line of her underwear that is snapped against her hip. Kylo laughs and spreads her legs to let Hux in closer. Her ass is scratched red, scored by perfect nails on her bumpy skin, and the quick strike of an open palm has Kylo wince.

“You are nuisance,” Hux hisses against Kylo’s collarbone where she has left a lovely necklace of red. “But you know that, don’t you? You spoiled little brat.” She digs her nails into thick muscle Kylo’s ass as she levels their eyes. “And you like that, because you get attention.”

Kylo whimpers under the stare and sinks down against the cubicle wall, bumping her skull on the plywood. Her mind is all incoherent and Hux is just making it a hundred times worse with how she is holding Kylo and watching her with mouth-watering hunger.

Kylo tries to respond, but it all just ends up as slurring that Hux licks out of her lipstick stained mouth. Fingers squeak on leather as Kylo tries to grab hold of Hux’s ass and drag her forward, but she is shoved back and Hux steps away from her.

“After all your shit, do you actually expect I will give you what you want?” Hux says as she reaches and yanks on the front of Kylo’s dress. There is a grin on her face when Kylo squirms as her chest starts to overspill and the pale hands grasping her bruised breasts.

“Nothing to say, huh?” mutters Hux – distracted by how her fingers sink into the plush, pale flesh that is only asking for the prints of teeth.

When she blinks herself out of the daze, Hux looks up at Kylo whose face is twitching every time fingertips catch on her nipples. She almost bites through her cheek when Hux twists a nipple and rubs it between the pads of her fingers.

Hux barely needs to lift a hand to crumple Kylo to the floor. The girl has no strength left as she splats on her ass, wincing at the cold tiles against her skin. A heeled foot digging into her thigh yanks Kylo back to attention. She looks up at Hux, standing in the purple light with a hand braced against the wall.

Hux drags the toe of her glossy shoe up Kylo’s thigh and toward the rolls of her soft stomach, pulling up the hem of her dress to show the thin lace of Kylo’s underwear. Hux digs her heel into the fat and Kylo squirms as the pin of the sharp heel drags over her navel. She sinks under Hux’s foot and the silk of her dress drags up toward her back as panties dig into her ass.

“You horrible brat,” Hux murmurs and her voice almost blends into the muffled music several walls away. “What will happen if no one ever teaches you a lesson.”

“An’ y’gonna d’what?” Kylo blearily wonders what it would taste like if she sucked on the leather toe of Hux’s shoe. She almost misses the reply.

“Take off your underwear.”

Kylo blinks up at Hux. “Wha—?”

“Take. It. Off.”

Hux doesn’t move her foot aside as Kylo claws off her panties with numb hands. They are barely more than a piece of string and Kylo has been waiting all night to get them off so they can stop cutting into her. Kylo bites her lip as she drags the slicing fabric down her thighs and over her calves.

The slip of fabric falls onto the tiles and Hux steps forward to stand over Kylo. “Down,” she tells her.

Kylo’s head hits the floor and she is staring up at the open stance of Hux’s legs. She can see the texture of her fine fishnet stockings that slip up the leather skirt and end with a band of black around the supple white thighs.

Kylo squints up at the thin lace underwear that peeks from under the garter belt as Hux crouches over her and thumps her knees into the tiles. Her skirt cuts across Kylo’s chest until Hux pulls it up, showing the bands of her stockings. Kylo puts her clammy hands on Hux’s thighs, but they are flicked aside.

“Is there something you want?” Hux smirks down at Kylo who is following the rise of the skirt with her watery eyes. “Come on then. Get it.”

Kylo drops back on the floor as Hux’s shadow sinks around her, fishnets scratch her arms and the damp lace of Hux’s panties presses against her chin. Kylo’s head is covered by the lined leather of the skirt and drool pulls at the corners of her lips as she opens her mouth and laps at the thin lace. She drags her tongue from the tight place between Hux’s thighs where her cheeks are squashed and up toward her crotch as Hux widens her stance.

“That’s a good girl,” Hux murmurs over the thrum that passes through the walls of restroom as Kylo sucks through the damp fabric, mouthing it until its dripping. “That’s it, keep going. Show me how good you can really be.”

Kylo moans underneath Hux and the sound is trapped by her thighs. She soaks the lace with her spit and pulls it aside with her useless hands when she wants to taste more. Once her tongue touches bare skin, Kylo can hear Hux pant and heave into the contact. She feels the rasp of wiry hair on her lips as she pushes past the labia with her tongue and laps Hux’s clit as she rocks into the movements, melting out of her cold composure.

“We don’t have all night, princess.”

Fabric whispers as Hux reaches behind and pulls Kylo’s dress up. She bends her legs and offers herself up as her cunt is exposed to the chilled air of the restroom. Hux draws her hand dawn between Kylo’s thighs and her feet slip across the floor as Hux sinks two fingers inside her before pulling back and spreading the lick up across her labia. Kylo bites on her tongue and turns her face against Hux’s thigh where the stockings scrape on her cheek.

“Go on, pretty girl, keep going,” Hux beckons her and pushes her groin into Kylo’s face while she toys with her clit between her wet fingertips.

Kylo bites into Hux’s thighs and gnaws on the skin, sucking while she bucks her hips into Hux’s hand and grinds against the heel of her palm. Kylo drags her teeth on the band of the stocking, feeling the change of texture between the fabric and smooth skin that she licks up like cream. She turns back to licking out Hux’s cunt, holding her panties out of the way.

Nails dig into the sides of Kylo’s thighs and fingers tease her to the brink of tears. Feet squeak on the floor as Kylo scrambles to follow the touch of Hux’s hand, but her attempts are spoiled when the door of the restroom groans.

Kylo freezes up and watches from under Hux’s skirt as the stall door gently closes. Shoes clatter into the room as women giggle. A faucet runs, a stall lock engages near the entrance. Though Kylo refuses to move, Hux doesn’t let up massaging her fingertips inside her, dragging her knuckles against the rim of her cunt.

Kylo squeezes her eyes when she hears the wet sound of Hux fucking her fingers inside her, melding with the harsh voices of the strangers on the other side of the plywood wall. Water flushes, a lock rattles, another faucet runs. Kylo opens her legs further as the faint voice of reason dies off in her mind.

Someone laughs when they see the shoes in the sink. They approach and Kylo stares at the shadow under the door. She peeks up at Hux, wondering if she is worried. But Kylo’s mind is wiped of thought when she sees Hux staring down at her with hazy eyes. She isn’t interested in the people on the other side or the possibility of being caught. It’s all just Kylo and her being under Hux.

There is a sharp gasp, a stutter of whispers and then heels are clattering over toward the main door which opens and slams in the frame. Kylo wheezes out a breath.

“Got scared?”

Kylo looks up and tightens her hands where they are gripping Hux’s thighs, tangled in the straps of her stockings.

Hux grins down at her. “Scared that people will see what a little whore you are for anyone who shows you attention?”

Kylo grimaces. The thin webbing of the fishnets strains and stretches under her fingers.

“Or did you enjoy it?”

A whimper is caught in Kylo’s throat when fingers inside her cunt press up. Her legs flinch and tremble as she clamps her thighs on Hux’s wrist. What moans were choking Kylo are silenced when Hux lowers herself over her face and grabs Kylo’s hair, forcing her under the hem of her skirt.

Kylo opens her obedient mouth and offers her tongue. She can taste cum as Hux languidly rides her lips, biting through moans when Kylo puts her mouth around her and sucks and laps. Kylo doesn’t have a care that she is being held against the filthy restroom floor or that she is almost naked as her dress bunches around her abdomen. Even so, she is burning under skin at the sound of Hux’s wet hand meeting against her groin as her fingers thrust.

It’s filthy, bridging onto disgusting. But Kylo is happy to lie on the floor and be used while she suffocates between the thighs of a complete stranger. The feeling of Hux getting desperate as her movements become rougher is worth lying on the public restroom floor because Kylo knows this was done by her.

Hux’s breathing is harsh and it is a thrum in Kylo’s ears as she strains her tongue to push it inside Hux. She curls it and drags it with the rhythm of Hux’s heartbeat. Then, it hits.

Kylo can feel Hux shiver through her orgasm as she thrusts against Kylo’s tongue, grinding on the rough surface with deep rolls of her hips as cum seeps into Kylo’s mouth. She licks it up, soothing Hux into her comedown, and holds her by her thighs as she trembles.

Kylo expects that it this is it, it will be over in a moment; Hux has forgotten her hand buried in Kylo and she will pull it out to stand and straighten her clothes, leaving Kylo to the floor.

With a hitched sigh, Hux leans back and climbs off with both hands on Kylo’s stomach for purchase. There is tutting as Hux assesses the holes in her stockings. Kylo goes to follow her suit, but a hand on her throat keeps her pinned to the tiles. She swallows against the grip and looks up at Hux against the purple light.

Nothing is said as Hux leans down and kisses Kylo. She licks out the taste on her tongue and a whine lodges in Kylo’s aching throat as she spreads her thighs for Hux’s hand that pinches the skin and rips red lines. Kylo hisses and bares her lipstick stained teeth into the kiss, feeling the hot flush of tears in her eyes.

“Sweet, beautiful girl,” Hux murmurs and presses her hand over Kylo’s groin, grinding the heel against her clit in slow deep circles.

Kylo groans, losing control over her breathing and numb limbs as she lies under Hux. She bucks off the floor and the teeth on her throat milk Kylo of sense. The trails of spit on her throat burn cold, any grace that Kylo had is lost as she humps against Hux’s hand. Tears slip on her red cheeks as she moans become gasps for air while she stutters through the final rolls of her hips before her thighs trap Hux’s arm and Kylo’s orgasm pulses through her.

Kylo’s head hits the cubicle wall. Her thighs rub together, slick with sweat and cum that Hux wipes off on her skin. Even as Kylo drops like a dead weight, trying to catch back her breath, Hux doesn’t stop kissing her and Kylo leans after her touch.

“Come on, you pretty little thing.” Hux nuzzles on Kylo’s puffy cheek. “We’re going to get caught.”

With slow blinks peeling open her mascara crusted eyes, Kylo looks at Hux and allows herself to be handled like a rag doll. Hux gets Kylo to her feet and manoeuvres her out of the cubicle. Under Hux’s attention, Kylo’s dress is adjusted to cover her ass and sweat sticky chest.

Kylo’s thoughts catch up as she is handed her damp underwear while Hux goes to take her neglected heels out of the sink. She hadn’t realised that Hux is talking.

“—I don’t understand how you have found yourself here without a phone, or at least a purse—” Hux mutters as she peels damp paper towels from Kylo’s heels.

“Phone?” Kylo drags her eyes up from Hux’s leather covered ass that suddenly looks too good.

“Yes. _Phone_.”

Hux goes to kneel and strap Kylo’s feet into the heels, but the bare soles slap away from her before she can get to work.

“Kylo!” Hux shouts, but she is already running out of the restroom and speeding down the corridor.

Sense is muggy in Kylo’s mind as she shoves through the club’s 3 a.m. crowds toward the packed bar. People move apart when they notice Kylo charging in their direction and watch with swimming eyes as she falls onto the strip of the bar with her tits spilling over the silk of her dress.

Kylo gestures to a bartender, waving the man forward when he doesn’t move quickly enough for her.

“You got a pen!” Kylo bellows over the music, ignorant to the stares pinned to her sweat stained dress that is riding up on her naked ass. “A pen!” She makes a vague gesture when the guy just shrugs.

Desperate, Kylo looks about and remembers that she is still holding onto the wet strip of her underwear. She holds the fabric up and yells, “I’ll give you these and show you my tits if you give me a fucking pen!”

The man looks between Kylo’s red face and the panties, bewildered. She goes to shout again when she is grabbed from behind and a card is pressed between her breasts.

Kylo is dragged from the bar as the underwear is snatched from her hand and shoved into the waistband of Hux’s skirt. She urges Kylo through the club and down the staircase toward the front door.

Kylo doesn’t resist the hand on her back and grins up at the security guards as she skips into the night street with Hux leading her. She doesn’t stop until she reaches the concrete steps in front of a canal across the road that slugs along lazily as Kylo drops onto the bottom step and heaves.

Shoving a hand down the front of her dress, Kylo pulls out the card that was stuck between her tits. She squints and reads ‘A. Hux’, followed by a neatly printed phone number on the background of matte black.

“God… I thought you were shitting me,” Kylo says without glancing up. “Motherfucking _Hux_.”

“I could say the same.”

Kylo speaks again after a pause, “My bag is still in the club.” She peeks up at Hux who is glaring down at her with arms crossed.

“What?”

“My bag is behind the bar.”

Kylo grins as Hux groans and turn to go back into the club.

The afterglow and alcohol are a warm static inside Kylo. She doesn’t care about the scrape of concrete on her ass as she twirls the thin slip of card between her fingers. She giggles and spits out her hair when she almost swallows a clump.

When Kylo left the restaurant after her failed blind date, she hoped to get drunk and to find herself in the back of a taxi at five in the morning with texts from unknown numbers and the memory of being groped in a cheap club. There would be cum on her clothes and cigarette burns on her ass.

Kylo had never expected to taste waxy kisses on her tongue or feel like she is melting from someone else’s touch.

Heels click across the street at a brisk pace and Kylo is surrounded by Hux who is dropping the forgotten clutch into her lap. Kylo watches with a dopy smile as Hux kneels and straps her feet into the heeled sandals, carefully cinching the buckles around her ankles. The panties are still sticking out from the waistband of Hux’s skirt.

“Can you stand?”

Kylo nods and offers Hux her hand who diligently pulls her up. Kylo uses the grip to tip into Hux and press her face into her neck where she rumbles, as if purring from deep inside her throat, and nuzzles. She holds onto Hux’s shoulders while hands grip her thick waist and thumbs rub into the tired muscles.

“No, come on,” Hux tells her despite kissing Kylo on the corner of her mouth. “The night is over. Let’s get you home.”

Kylo is swerved and toward the street as her heels scrape on the concrete. She giggles and droops against Hux who tries to coax her into walking.

“I am very very tempted to drop you if you don’t start cooperating,” Hux says over the click-clack-scrape of her and Kylo’s feet.

“Not my fault you fucked me silly.”

There is a weighed sigh and Kylo is then manoeuvred behind Hux. Hands are clasped on Kylo’s thighs and she is hitched onto Hux’s back. Her legs clamp around Hux’s bony waist and ankles cross in front of her. Kylo feels her dress ride up on her bare ass but there is nothing that she can do about it as Hux starts walk deftly in her pin fine heels down the street toward the main road where taxis are aligned in rows.

Kylo holds her face buried against Hux’s hair while she swings her legs and hums unintelligibly. She is broken off mid tune when Hux dumps her in favour of opening the door of a taxi.

Turning back to Kylo, Hux straightens her clothes and checks that her bag is still on her before swiping her thumb to clean the disaster of the smudged lipstick.

“Will you be fine?” Hux asks and Kylo smiles dumbly and nods, adjusting the business card in her cleavage.

“Good.” And then it’s only a gentle shove that is required from Hux to tip Kylo into the back of the taxi.

Kylo’s feet catch on the inside door handle and her head hits the roof as she falls in a crumple. She watches Hux through a blurry daze as she leans into the taxi and catches a kiss from Kylo’s cracked lips. She tries to follow Hux up, keeping their mouths locked in a kiss, but she is pushed down firmly and then Hux is on the other side of the door. The taxi driver is looking at Kylo expectantly as Hux waves at her through the glass.

After choking out the address and passing several blocks through the city, Kylo takes out her phone and carefully types in the digits before thumbing out a message: ‘ _next time u eat my a$$_ ’.

About ten minutes later: ‘ _it’s a date’_.

 

 

 


End file.
